


12 Days of Family-Mas

by Superfluous_Slytherin



Category: Dream SMP Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Mindless Fluff, Minor Injuries, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Poor Philza is stuck with them, Snow, There's my favorite white boy, YouTube, they're family your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Slytherin/pseuds/Superfluous_Slytherin
Summary: Tommys parents are working a lot during Christmas and somehow (ignoring the Virus), so Wilbur gets him, Techno, and Phil to all spend Christmas together.Basically just 12 prompts of Christmas fluff for the sleepy bois + Tubbo because I'm a sucker for found family.Very fluffy and not serious but connected oneshots around Christmas.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 595
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Family-Mas

Friendmas-

“Alright Chat, I think that’s where we’ll end stream for today. Thank you all for coming out, we’re going to raid Tubbo now so I go send him some love and I’ll see you later!”

  
Tommy smiled at his camera for several seconds until he was sure that his stream had ended and he sighed, leaning back in his chair. As much as he loved it, streaming was exhausting sometimes. He quickly switched tabs on his monitor to check in on Tubbo’s stream, just intime to catch the thanks Tubbo was sending to him. He’d probably get in a call with him in a few hours but for now he just smiled and exited out of Twitch entirely.

  
He could see he had a few messages from Wil, asking him about a stream later but he ignored them for now to go get some actual food. Regardless of how Wil made fun of him for how skinny he was, he did eat some. Granted, now wasn’t a good example because he just grabbed a bag of crisps and two cans of coke before returning to his room. He stopped to pet Walter and wave at Betty, who was curled up on her bed and ignoring him as always, before slumping back into his chair. He pulled his legs up into the chair with him, resting his arms ontop of his knees. He didn’t even bother typing a response to Wil, instead just finding which server he was in and joining the call. Only after he joined did he realize there were other people in the call.

  
“Hallo.” Techno’s voice rang through his headphones and he winced, quickly turning his volume down. Phil and Techno had their cameras on so Tommy quickly turned his on and Techno laughed. “Geez, you look like a gargoyle.”

  
“Hey Tommy. Wil’s run to grab something I think but he should be back soon.” Philza informed him as the younger boy flipped off Techno.

  
“Hi big man.” Tommy smiled, glancing back at the messages Wil had sent him. “What even is he trying to stream?”

  
“It’s one of the 100 players things.” He could see Techno shrug. “People tend to like those. I think he was wanting to do something festive with it too.”

  
“Oh that’ll be fun.” Phil chuckled. “Depending on when he edits it, I bet people will like a Christmas video.”

  
“That’s what I’m going for.” Wil said, and Tommy could hear him fumbling with a few things on his desk before his camera turned on too. “My editors should be able to get it done in a few days so it’ll be ready well before then.”

  
“I feel a little bad asking someone to edit this close to Christmas.” Tommy admitted. “I know they’ve got stuff they’re probably doing.”

  
“What are all of you doing for Christmas?” Phil asked curiously. “I know things are a little weird right now.”

  
“I’m going to see my parents soon but otherwise, not much.” Wil shrugged at his camera. “We don’t spend Christmas Day together or anything.”

  
“Same honestly.” Phil admitted. “Kristen and I don’t do much but she’s off to see her family soon. I would be going but her family is pretty worried about the numbers and are trying to keep it small.”

  
“My Dad’s taking my sister to go visit one of our cousins but I’m not doing anything on Christmas either.”

  
“What about you Tommy?” The blonde started a little at Wilbur’s question, not fully realizing he had checked out of the conversation. Maybe he was more tired than he realized.

  
“What, for Christmas? We don’t do anything special. My parents are working a lot this year anyway so it's honestly just going to be me doing whatever.” As he said it, he felt a pit settle in his stomach. His family didn’t do all that much for Christmas but they always tried to do something together. This year though, with both his parents working, they hadn’t even been able to decorate properly. He quickly remembered his camera was on and he adjusted his expression, hoping that the look Wil sent him wasn’t anything to do with that.

  
“You’re all losers.” Techno snorted and Wil glared at him playfully through the screen.

  
“You’re not doing anything either.” He reminded the younger man. “Which is why we’re doing minecraft Christmas.”

  
Wil started getting everything set up for the stream and Tommy honestly almost fell asleep waiting. Even during the stream, he was quieter than normal. He felt bad but he blamed it on the fact that it was almost 3 am and he’d just finished a nearly 3 hour stream of his own. He refused to believe it had anything to do with the fact that the word Christmas now left a bad taste in his mouth. By the time the stream finished, it was nearly 5 am and he was falling asleep in his desk chair. He could tell that Wilbur and Phil were getting tired too, and even Techno was quieter.

  
“I think I’m gonna go guys.” Tommy yawned, letting his back pop as he stretched.

  
“Alright Toms, talk to you tomorrow.” Wil smiled and Techno was sure to jump in,

  
“Technically later today.” Before Tommy hung up the call and collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to turn his lights off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Unfortunately for Tommy, Wilbur had seen the face he made when he talked about his parents being away for Christmas. The second Tommy left the call, Wilbur sat up in his chair and sighed.

  
“You two saw it too right?”

  
“Saw what?” Phil asked curiously.

  
“The fact that Tommy got upset when we were asking about Christmas.”

  
“I figured he was just tired.” Techno admitted.

  
“Nah, he looked pretty upset. Not that I blame him. I mean, if my parents were working on the holidays when I was his age I probably wouldn’t have been happy either.”

  
“I mean, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He and Tubbo will probably be able to hang out together if their parents let them.” Phil said and Wilbur sighed.

  
“Ya I guess so.”

  
Already, a plan was forming in his head but it was 5 am and he couldn’t do much about it right now, especially when he needed to drive all the way home. When he finally woke up at a much more reasonable hour, aka almost 4 pm, he put his plan into motion. He had Tommy’s fathers number from the time that he had met up with the boy in Brighton, so he sent a quick text, and then another to Phil and Techno. Techno would be harder to convince to go along with his plan but he didn’t doubt he could do it. After all, Techno, despite how he bullied Tommy on stream genuinely cared about the kid. They made jokes about being a family and pandered to their stream chats but outside of that, they did all care for each other like a family.

  
Wil grinned at his phone as he got a confirmation text from Tommy’s father. Now all he needed was Phil and Techno.

  
A few days later, he woke up earlier than normal (meaning he woke up around noon) and opened Discord quickly. Tommy was sitting in a VC in the Dream SMP server but a quick glance at his notifications reassured him that the kid wasn’t live.

  
“Hey Tommy.”

  
“Oh, Hey Wilbur, what’s up?”

  
“Are you streaming today?” Wil asked, balancing his phone as he started picking up some clothes off his floor. He hated cleaning but it gave him something to do while he talked.

  
“Not planning to. I was sitting in the call waiting for Tubbo.”

  
“Fun.” Wilbur said, grinning despite the fact that he knew the kid couldn’t see him. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up, knowing the blonde was probably very confused but grabbing his keys and preparing to drive the few hours ahead of him.

  
See, when he texted Tommy’s father, he’d asked if the boy could come spend the holidays, or at least most of them, with him. Thankfully, the man had agreed that Tommy probably wouldn’t want to be alone.

  
When Wil got to Tommy’s house, he was able to just let himself in. That should probably concern him but he was grateful for it right now. The dogs were also decisively bad guard dogs because they hardly even raised their heads at Wil moving through their living room and up to Tommy’s room. He knocked on Tommy’s door, which was already open with a grin and started laughing when Tommy nearly fell out of his desk chair in shock.

  
“What the actual fuck are you doing here?” Tommy asked, holding his hand over his heart dramatically. “I nearly just died! I could’ve had a heart attack Wilbur.”  
“You’re too young to have heart problems.”

  
“You’re going to give them to me! What are you doing here?”

  
“I’m here to get you.” He grinned. “You parents said you could come spend a bit at my apartment if you’d like, so I figured I’d come help you pack.”

  
Tommy smiled at him widely before rolling his eyes. “What if I didn’t want you go? You would’ve driven all the way here for nothing.”

  
Wilbur raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Do you not want to come?”

  
“Oh shut up you dickhead, of course I want to come.”

  
Tommy really didn’t need much help packing so Wil just sprawled out on the younger boys bed, using the time to text Phil.

  
See, Phil and Techno were part of his plan, and actually the hardest part to facilitate. Phil was easy, especially since Kristen was going out of town, he could just drive to meet Wil and Tommy somewhere if he wanted. Techno was unfortunately a dirty American but he was also an incredible introvert who self quarentined without having to so he was able to get tested and get a flight out fairly easily. As of right now actually, Phil was picking up Techno from the airport and just as Tommy finished packing, Wilbur got a text that they were heading towards Wil’s apartment.

  
“You gonna help me with this big man?” Wil rolled his eyes, knowing Tommy could probably handle the two bags on his own but grabbed one anyway and dragged it out to his car. Tommy locked the door behind him (Thank fuck the kid actually knew how to lock a door), and they were on their way.

  
The few hours in the car, minus the time it took them to stop and grab some food, were surprisingly quiet. Sure, Tommy talked about random things or sang along to the radio with Wilbur but he seemed content to just sit in the passenger seat and watch the road. Of course, his silence only lasted until they pulled into the area for Wilburs apartment.

  
“I just realized, where am I going to sleep?” He asked curiously, as they pulled Tommy’s bags up the stairs to the door.

  
“This place is big Tommy. I figured you can stay in one room, and Techno and Phil can fight over who gets the other bed and who gets the couch.”

  
Before Tommy could comprehend, Wil was pushing open the door and was greeted by said men chilling on his couch. Wil grabbed Tommy’s arm as he stumbled, half convinced the boy was going to hit the floor before he got out of the doorway.

  
“You are all assholes.” Tommy laughed and Techno rolled his eyes. Honestly, it was most jarring to see Techno outside of a screen, especially because even they didn’t see his face often. “Why didn’t you tell me! What’s next, is fucking Gogy going to show up?”

  
“Telling you kinda ruins the surprise kid.” Techno snorted.

  
“But we figured spending Christmas together would actually be really fun.” Phil explained and Tommy grinned.

  
“Fuck ya it’s gonne be. Now you guys can’t just leave a call to get away from me!”


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to end up being used as a pillow, it's just a question of who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houseplantscare, I understand the Dog mom worry so I made sure to mention that they were okay lol  
> Also, todays chapter is pretty short and I apologize for that, I will hopefully make it up to you tomorrow!

Cuddles-  
Tommy was still smiling as Wil dragged Phil to the car to go pick up the takeaway they had ordered.

  
“Don’t burn the place down.” Phil called over his shoulder and Tommy and Techno snorted.

  
“Yes Dadza.” Techno yelled back and Tommy laughed loudly again, slumping back onto the couch next to Techno. He sent a quick text to his neighbor, who was checking in on Betty and Walter for him and grinned at the picture he got of the two curled up together on the couch. He showed it to Techno quickly, who hummed in response.

  
The older man glanced at Tommy, a grin spreading on his face. “You brought your laptop right? Let’s go on the SMP, I’ll duel you for the bed.”

  
“No way!” Tommy said instantly. “It’s not my fault you decided to be nice and give it to Phil. I’m not giving up my bed for you.”

  
“You just know I’d beat you.” Techno snorted.

“You have netherite armor on the server, of course you’d beat me. I’m going to tell Phil you’re Bullying me.” Tommy whined, flopping playfully on top of Technoblade, and instantly realizing his mistake.

Tommy was a very touchy person, he always had been, but he knew not everyone was. They’d actually talked about it before, just randomly on a call, and Techno didn’t like being touched without warning or by people he wasn’t close to. Tommy scrambled off of him, pretending to fix his hair with a cautious smile. Thankfully, Techno didn’t look mad. Even though in real life the older man was shorter than him and probably just as lanky, he was still intimidating.

“I always bully children, this is nothing new.” Techno laughed, thankfully not seeming too bothered that Tommy had just laid on top of him.

Tommy rolled his eyes but grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it, letting Techno take over the remote and put whatever he wanted on the T.V. as he flicked the lights off. Tommy’s phone buzzed and he twisted, struggling with the blanket to finally get his phone out of his pocket. Techno glanced at him but apparently decided not to comment on it. It took Tommy several moments of staring at his phone screen to comprehend the message he was reading.

“Oh, apparently they messed up our food so it’s gonna be a while.” He informed Techno, turning his phone towards him.

“You’re gonna blind yourself.” Techno informed him, shielding his eyes from the light of Tommy’s phone.

“If I blind myself, I can get sympathy clicks.” Tommy rolled his eyes but turned his brightness down because he was honestly giving himself a headache too. He didn’t bother trying to untangle himself from the blankets again because he was already so warm, so he just pushed his phone as far onto the coffee table as he could without sitting up fully and he hoped it wouldn't fall.

Even though he hadn’t been streaming when Wil had come to pick him up, he’d still been doing work on the server and what little school work he had left so he was tired. That, added with the fact that he’d given himself the beginnings of a headache with how bright his phone was made him pull his legs up onto the couch and cram himself into the pillows. Wil’s apartment was warmer than his room ever was and he spent that Youtube money on a soft couch so he was practically asleep already, even though it wasn’t even 9 pm.

The problem came in the fact that he wanted to stretch out on the couch, but there was a certain tall American taking up one side of the couch and just generally inconveniencing Tommy with his existence. Tommy decided to let Techno know just how upset he was by his existence that he dug his elbow into the older man's side as he struggled to get comfortable. Techno didn’t react other than to adjust his position and let Tommy settle in next to him. If he was being honest, the blonde boy had already forgotten the fact that he probably shouldn’t be all touchy with Technoblade and decided to lean into his shoulder. Give him a break, he was tired and Techno was warm. When he realized what he was doing, Tommy blinked, trying to keep his eyes open, and started to push himself up.

“‘M sorry.” He apologized, only for Techno to pull him back onto his shoulder.

“You’re fine Tommy, just go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when they get back.” Techno wasn’t a touchy person but he wasn’t about to bully a half asleep child. There wasn’t any fun in that.

Tommy sighed and let whatever show Techno had put on fade into the background as he fell asleep. When he woke back up, it was to Wilbur and Phil’s laughs from somewhere above him. He turned over, registering the fact that he was still laying on Techno, to see both of them standing behind the couch grinning at them both.

“Awe, look how sweet they are Phil.” Wil said in an overly sweet tone and Techno shifted his arm out from under Tommy to flip him off. “Food’s here.”

“Alright, food is more important, get up.” Techno nudged him gently and Tommy managed to force himself to sit up enough for Techno to escape him before the kid slumped back onto the couch.

“Come on Tommy, you need to eat.” Wil chuckled, tugging on Tommy’s sleeve from above.

“Alright, alright you ass I’m getting up.”

Tommy groaned but rolled himself off the couch, barely managing not to slam his knee into the table, much to his friends amusement. Once he started eating, he was no longer angry that Wilbur had woken him up because he was actually very hungry.

“I should’ve taken a picture of that.” Wilbur chuckled, pointing his fork in Tommy’s direction. “Twitter would have eaten it up.”

“If you post anything with me in it on Twitter I will stab you.” Techno threatened and Wil rolled his eyes.

“Aim for his eyes.” Tommy advised, pointing his own fork at Wilbur playfully.

“I’m sure he’d edit out your face.” Phil comforted Techno.

“You’re not posting a picture of me sleeping onto Twitter.” Tommy cut in. “I’m a minor, there are weird people on there.”

“I think you just don’t want people to know that you’re the clingy one.” Wil teased.

“I’m not clingy, I’m tired. There’s a difference bitch.”

“I think if I message Tubbo right now he’ll disagree.” Tommy flipped the older man off and Wil grinned, throwing one arm over Tommy’s shoulder and pulling him into a hug, while Tommy tried to playfully push him off. At some point it turned into Wilbur trying to throw Tommy over his shoulder while Techno gave unhelpful commentary and Phil tried not to choke on his food. Thankfully, Phil took pity on Tommy and said, “Wil, let the boy eat.”

By the time they finished dinner, Tommy was about to fall back asleep there on the table. Again, he was a tired 16 year old kid, could you blame him? And maybe he suggested a movie night knowing that it meant that he’d be able to fall asleep in-between his friends again.

Thanks to everything, he hadn’t been able to see really anybody outside of his family and regardless of how much he knew his parents loved him, he still missed his friends. Wilbur could tell, hell it was the whole reason he’d gotten them all to come spend the holidays together. And maybe Wilbur teased him about it a little bit and they ended up nearly elbowing each other off the couch. None of that mattered though because Tommy was comfortable and warm and he snuggled into Wilbur's side purposefully (because it was Wilbur who threw the blanket over all of them) and tried not to kick Technoblade off the couch. Phil was the one who got a picture of Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno asleep on the couch at around 3 am and he didn’t put it on Twitter but he got to put it in the discord chat for Tubbo to see and tease Tommy about later.


	3. Icy Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil drags Tommy out to the shops, he slips and Wil and Techno play a game of “Hide the injured and drugged kid from Dad™️"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely real, out of all the ones I have written so far (granted I've only written 4), this chapter is my current favorite. I hope you all enjoy!

Icy Paths-

What Wilbur failed to realize when inviting three people over to his house, one of which was a teenage boy, was that he actually needed some food in his cupboards for them. So, he dragged Tommy and Techno out of the house (all wearing masks of course), to pick up whatever they wanted. Tommy was throwing random bags of chips and a bunch of sodas into the cart while Techno was actually getting real food. Not that two bags of chicken nuggets Techno threw in there really counted as real food.

“Phil is actually going to kill me if I let you get three bags of skittles.” Wil swatted Tommy’s hand away from the shelf and the boy rolled his eyes but obeyed, turning his attention back to the food they’d already grabbed.

“Oh, but Techno can get a giant thing of Goldfish?”

“Techno is 21 so I don’t care what he does and goldfish don’t have sugar in them.” Wil reminded him and Tommy huffed.

“I see who the favorite brother is.”

“I’m always the favorite.” Techno chimed in leaning on Wilbur easily. It was forever odd to Tommy that Techno was the shortest of the three of them. “I think even Phil agrees.”

“Phil just likes you because you’re quiet.” Tommy snorted and Techno swatted at him.

“You’re all bullies.” Tommy barely managed to avoid Wilbur making a grab for his head and he grinned, despite knowing that Wil couldn’t see it.

They managed to get out of the store without getting kicked out, which was a feat in and of itself because they got a lot of weird looks. Especially because Tommy was incredibly loud without even trying. Honestly, they probably should have known that something would happen because something always happened when Tommy was involved. They were trying to juggle the bags they had back to Wilbur's car when the universe seemed to remember that fact.

“Someone tagged me in art earlier and it was just you two dangling me over a cliff while Phil tried to stop you.” Tommy laughed as Wil nearly dropped one of his bags.

“Seems accurate. I wouldn’t mind throwing you off a cliff.” Techno snorted and Tommy went to reply, only to feel his foot catch on some ice and slide out from under him. He twisted to try and catch himself, forgetting the grocery bags in his hand and only managing to slam his right wrist into the ground painfully. Thankfully, his head didn’t hit the ice but his wrist felt like it was on fire and he wheezed as he tried to catch the air that was knocked out of him.

“Holy Shit, Tommy are you okay?” Wilbur gasped as the kid managed to force himself up into a sitting position, cradling his wrist to his chest.

“That fucking hurt.” Tommy managed to croak out.

Wilbur handed all of his bags off to Techno and crouched in front of Tommy, which Tommy would’ve laughed at if he could breathe properly. Wil grabbed onto his hand and immediately dropped it when Tommy yelped (A very manly yelp mind you because he is a big man). Techno had dropped their food off in Wil’s car and came up behind Tommy, grabbing him under his armpits like a cat and hauling him to his feet.

“Techno-”

“Wil, I don’t think we need to stay sitting in the parking lot.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes but grabbed the bags Tommy dropped and led them both back to the car, where he forced Tommy to let him look at his wrist. It was already bruising pretty badly and Wilbur made the executive decision that they were going to take him to the hospital. It probably wasn’t the best idea during everything, but Wilbur was not about to be the reason something bad happened to the kid he was lowkey babysitting. They figured out that Tommy had somehow managed to dislocate his wrist, because of course he did, but there really wasn’t much they could do besides give him a brace and some pain meds because he thankfully didn’t need surgery.

“I’m sorry Wil.” Tommy said quietly as they reached Wilbur's car again.

“Tommy, you can’t seriously be apologizing for falling.” Wil said with the roll of his eyes, opening the door to the backseat for him. Tommy honestly looked ready to fall over and Wil was willing to bet some of the meds they’d already given him were kicking in now. Techno slid in beside him instead of in the front seat and Tommy immediately leaned on him with a content huff, and Techno sighed dramatically.

“How am I always ending up as the pillow?” He asked, shifting so that Tommy could get more comfortable on him.

“You chose to sit back there.” Wil laughed, glancing back at them. “You could’ve just left him back there alone. We could’ve put him on the floorboard like a cat or something.”

“Ya but then he would’ve whined.”

“Would not.” Tommy mumbled from Techno’s side. “Stop moving.” Techno shot Wil a glance in the mirror as if to say ‘I told You so’, before his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m surprised Phil hasn’t called. What’re we gonna tell him?”

“I mean, I told him we’d be out for a while. And I don’t know. I don’t exactly fancy walking up to him and saying, ‘Hey Phil, I know we promised we didn’t need you at the store because we were fine and weren’t going to break anything but we broke the child.’”

“You broke me?” Tommy asked, sounding genuinely confused and Techno petted his hair gently.

“You’re fine Toms, he’s being dramatic.” Techno reassured him. “I don’t exactly think we can hide it from him Wil, the kids got a brace and he sounds high out of his mind.”

“‘M not high, I just do lots of drugs.” Tommy mumbled and Wilbur snorted.

“To be fair, that could just be Tommy.” he reasoned.

Techno shrugged, getting an unhappy grumble from the gremlin child on his arm and they were mostly quiet for the rest of the ride back to Wil’s apartment other than Tommy making a few comments. Wil practically carried Tommy up the stairs and set the kid down in the guest room as Techno brought up their bags.

“At least we didn’t get much frozen stuff.” Techno reasoned and Wil nodded as his phone buzzed.

“Oh. Phil’s gonna be back soon.”

“Where’d he go?”

“He had some meeting he had to deal with. Hopefully Tommy will fall asleep before he gets back so we don’t have to explain anything yet.”

“You sound like he’s actually your dad.” Techno said with the roll of his eyes.

“Have you ever seen Phil give you that disappointed look? It rivals my dads, I hate it. Besides, he’s probably gonna want to take him home now and I haven’t even gotten around to telling his parents he’s hurt.”

“Calm down Wil. You broke the child, get over it. He’s alive isn’t he?”

“Barely.” Tommy mumbled from the doorway and Wilbur huffed.

“Tommy, You’re supposed to go sleep off those meds.”

“I’m not tired.” Tommy said quietly, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt. “I’m just bored.”

“You’re high as hell.” Wil laughed as he watched the boy sway dangerously.

“Inappropriate.” Tommy muttered and swatted at Wil when he held his hand out to steady him, only to wince in pain.

“Incredibly Inappropriate.” Techno steadied Tommy gently and started herding him back into the guest bedroom.

“Wil.” Tommy said seriously, attempting to dodge around Techno and only managing to literally fall into Wilbur's arms again. The older man managed to get him into the guest room and had to basically throw him down onto the blankets.

“Tommy, seriously. You need to at least try and lay down.” He said seriously and the kid rolled his eyes and turned his back towards Wil as he laid down. “You’re such a child.”

Still, Wil couldn’t help but feel bad. He sighed and sat down next to Tommy carefully. Instantly, the kid rolled back over and snuggled into Wilbur's side. Techno smirked at him from the doorway and Wil glared back, daring him to say anything. Of course, because he was Techno, he did.

“You’re the pillow this time.” Techno teased him and Wilbur just shrugged.

“Give me my laptop and I’ll be fine.” Techno obliged, bringing Wil his laptop so that he could watch some random show on Netflix. Phil came back about half an hour later and Wil managed to slide out from Tommy's grip to meet him.

“You guys forgot to put up the cokes, they're not gonna be cold for a while.” Phil informed him and Wil smiled nervously.

“Oh, ya we got distracted. Tommy was tired so he’s taking a nap.” He informed him.

“He’s taking a nap?” Phil asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. “The kid hardly ever goes to sleep before 3 am unless he’s forced to.”

“I have been a pillow for the past two days, that is false.” Techno cut in from the living room and Phil shook his head with the roll of his eyes.

“That’s fair enough, it’s still weird.”

Wilbur chuckled nervously and shot Techno a glance, who made an expression pretty akin to ‘Don’t look at me, you got yourself into this’. As if on cue, Wil could hear Tommy shuffling around in the guest bedroom. Wil hurried back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him in time to see Tommy fall to the floor beside his bed.

“Tommy, what the hell!” Wilbur hissed, pushing the boy back up onto the bed. “What are you doing?”

“You left.” He said, sounding absolutely pitiful, grabbing onto Wilbur's sleeve with his uninjured hand. Wil sighed and let Tommy lean on him again with a content sigh. Wilbur pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Techno.

< Wilbur Soot > Please cover for me with Phil. I’m trapped by the Gremlin child again.  
< Blood God > Dude, it's not that big of a deal, we could just tell him.  
< Blood God > What’s in it for me if I cover?  
< Wilbur Soot > 100 gifted subs.  
< Blood God > I’m not on Twitch  
< Wilbur Soo t> $100  
< Blood God > Deal

Wilbur rolled his eyes at Techno and shifted, trying to get more comfortable only for Tommy to glare at him tiredly.

“Stop moving bitch.” Wil couldn’t help but laugh at the boy's tired tone.

“I’m not a pillow Tommy, I’m going to move.”

“You shouldn’t.” He said stubbornly.

Wil rolled his eyes but obeyed and stayed still, mostly. He sent a quick text to Tommy’s dad who was thankfully understanding and was just setting up his show back on his laptop when his phone started buzzing.

< Blood God > Red Alert, Phil’s looking for you.

Wilbur groaned and pulled his arm out from under Tommy again, only for the boy to grab onto his sweater.

“No.” He said stubbornly. “You’re warm.”

“I’ll come back.” He promised and the boy huffed but gave in, grabbing on to a pillow instead. Wil shut the door behind him and was thankful to see Phil was sitting on his phone on the couch.

“I was about to text you, are you wanting to make dinner or get take-away again?”

“We didn’t get much to actually cook.” He admitted. “I don’t ever cook so unless you or Techno want to, we can just order pizza or something.”

“We can always ask Tommy what he wants when he wakes up.” Phil suggested.

“I’m awake.” Wilbur winced as Tommy stumbled into the living room. “I like Pizza.”

“Why do you sound drunk?” Phil chuckled and Tommy shot a glare at Wilbur.

“Wil broke me then wouldn’t even stay still long enough for me to fall asleep.”

“Broke you?” Phil asked worriedly as he flopped onto the couch. Tommy held up his wrist as an explanation and Phil instantly frowned. “Wil.” He said in a dangerously calm voice.

“I’m out.” Techno said instantly, practically sprinting out of the room as Wilbur glared at him.

“Traitor.” He muttered.

Phil sent Wil a look as he settled Tommy in on the couch.

“Please tell me you’ve at least told his parents what happened. And then tell me what happened.” Phil sighed.

“I texted his dad about it. And he just slipped on some ice and somehow dislocated his wrist which I didn’t even know was possible.”

Phil chuckled a little at that. “Of course he did. I mean, it could’ve been worse. I’m surprised his dad didn’t want him home after that.”

“To be fair, I think he knows Tommy would just whine to him if he came home.”

“I don’t whine, that’s offensive.” Tommy called from the couch and Wil grinned, grabbing a blanket and sitting down next to him.

“I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?”

“You’re mocking me.” Despite his tone, Tommy snuggled into Wilbur's side again. “I wanna watch Up.”

“Alright.” Wilbur agreed easily because he wasn’t about to argue with a drugged child about what movie to watch. Techno joined them a few minutes later and Phil did end up calling for pizza because all of them were too lazy to get up for any longer than necessary.

“I still want my $100.” Techno grinned and Wilbur shoved him.

“Children, don’t make me ground you.” Phil warned, appearing with the pizza boxes.

“Ground them Phil.” Tommy's mumble came from Wilbur's side. “They’re bullies.”

“We have so not bullied you.” Wilbur laughed.

“Fight me bitch.” Tommy poked Wilbur's side gently and the older man twisted to avoid him.

“I am not about to fight an injured child.” He laughed.

“I will.” Techno offered. Tommy instantly put his hands up in a boxing position and Phil groaned.

“Nope! I’m not about to be a witness to you beating up a minor who’s already hurt.”

“Cover your eyes then.”


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Techno go to get food in the snow and Techno’s weak American blood can’t handle it. Tommy, ever the youngest child, steals all the blankets and Phil has to stop Techno from actually drop kicking a child.

Cold-

“I officially hate England.” Techno declared dramatically. “This is the worst country to exist.”

  
“England is the best country in the world.” Tommy argued from the couch where he hadn’t moved much since he’d hurt his wrist. He had taken advantage of the fact that he could now get Wilbur to do basically whatever he wanted out of pure guilt and had quite the nice set up there.

“No, It’s awful. It’s so cold and rainy all the time. Plus, it’s supposed to snow. I’ve quite literally seen snow 1 time outside of minecraft.”

“Weak.”

Techno threw a small bag of chips (he refused to call them crisps) at Tommy and the boy laughed, thankful that the bag didn’t explode because he really didn’t have the energy to clean that up. Wil and Phil had gone out to do something or other that Techno really hadn’t even paid attention to. Probably not the best approach to have towards these things if he was being honest.

“Also, it started snowing like, 20 minutes ago Techno.”

“It did?” He groaned. “We’ve still got to go get our food.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but rolled off of the couch, already pulling a jacket on over his tshirt. When Techno just stared at him he huffed.  
“Are we going outside or have we given up on the food?” The amount of takeaway they’d been getting was concerning but neither of them felt like cooking.

“I can go get it myself.” He offered and Tommy snorted.

“You’ll get lost.” Techno was sure to flip him off for that. “Am I wrong?”

Techno shrugged and grabbed a sweatshirt he had left on the counter, pulling it over his head quickly. He hadn’t brought any proper winter jackets, mostly because he didn’t really own any, so that would have to do. True to Tommy’s word, it was snowing when they stepped out of Wilburs apartment, a very light dusting. And Techno was already regretting not stealing one of Wilburs jackets.

“So have you really not seen snow before?” Tommy asked curiously, taking care to watch where he was stepping so that he didn’t slip on ice again. It would just be embarrassing at this point.

“I’ve seen it once, when we were visiting some of my dad’s family but it was more ice than snow. This is unnatural.” Techno could already feel his hair getting wet so he pulled up his hood in a futile attempt to keep it dry.

“This is like, the most natural thing in the fucking world Techno.” Tommy teased. “Don’t tell me the great powerful Technoblade is bested by snow.”

“I’m bested by nothing.” Techno almost immediately slipped after saying this and nearly falling into the street. Tommy grabbed him and managed to keep him from diving headfirst into a parked car, wincing as he jostled his wrist.

“Ya, all we need is for two of us to be broken.”

“I absolutely hate that wording.” He said, righting himself. “I don’t know why you fixated on that.”

“You’re the one who started it when you told Wil he broke me.”

“Don’t use my own words against me you Gremlin.”

They got a few wierd looks at that and decided they should probably continue on and grab their food instead of standing on the street corner arguing. By the time they had grabbed the two bags of food, the snowfall had gotten heavier and Techno had decided he hated England even more.

“No wonder you’re so pale, the sun doesn’t exist here.” He was suddenly even more grateful for the mask he was wearing because at least his face wasn’t as freezing as it would’ve been.

“You’re not much better.” He could tell even Tommy was cold because of his quiet response. “You look all sickly and shit.”

By the time they made it back to Wilbur’s apartment, the snow had soaked both of their hair, and Techno swore that if he got hypothermia for some cheap chinese food, he was going to sue the entire country. Wilbur’s apartment was almost uncomfortably warm so Techno pulled off the wet sweatshirt as soon as he could, leaving it on a chair (which he knew Wil would yell at him about later). Even with how warm Wil’s apartment seemed, Techno knew he was still cold because snow was apparently an awful force of nature that hated him.

He was the one who unpacked all of their food because Tommy disappeared like the little gremlin he was the second they had to do any work. They’d got enough for Philza and Wilbur so he just left that on the counter for them and took their boxes to the living room. When he got there, he genuinely couldn’t find Tommy, which was concerning. Wilburs apartment was spacious but wasn’t big enough for anyone to really hide. A quick sweep told him that the boy had apparently just up and disappeared, that or he figured out how to make an invisibility potion in real life.

“Where the fuck did you go?” Techno asked the seemingly empty room.

“Since when do you swear.” Came the response and Techno spun on his heel, searching for where the fuck the child was.

“Are you in the walls?”

“I’m right here you idiot.” Finally, Techno caught sight of him, quite literally buried in blankets on Wil’s couch. “Did you not see me?”

“There is absolutely no way you need that many blankets.” Techno said instead of answering the question. “How are you not dying?”

“I am perfectly fine.” He said, though the way he pulled his arms out of the blankets contradicted him.

“Alright, share.” Techno demanded, sitting down next to the blonde and trying to grab one of the 6? 7? Blankets that Tommy had ontop of him. “It’s cold.”

“That’s your own fault for going outside without a proper jacket.” Tommy argued, burrying deeper into the pile of blankets.

“Insignificant. I will drop-kick you for a blanket.”

“Why are we drop-kicking a child?” Wilbur asked from behind them, causing both of them to jump. How hadn’t they heard him come in? He was carrying grocery bags full of random baking supplies and Techno finally remembered that he and Phil had gone to get things so that they could film a video for Tommy’s channel. Wilbur had suggested it and since the kid hadn’t streamed since he’d gotten here, he jumped on the chance to do something.

“He’s letting me die of hypothermia.” Techno complained. “Everything in this god forsaken country is trying to kill me, including him.”

“Did you two go out in this?” Phil asked, shaking snow from his hair much to Wilbur’s chagrin.

“The floor’s already wet from them, Phil.”

“We got lunch.” Tommy offered, laughing loudly as Techno once again tried to steal the blankets from him. He managed to cling on to them so hard that his knuckles turned white

“Actually how are you doing this, there's no way you’re this strong.”

“Spite.” Techno glared at him before making the decision to just flop down ontop of the kid, careful to avoid his wrist. Tommy yelped, swatted at Techno uselessly.

“You’re crushing me you big oaf.”

“Greedy children get crushed.”

“Wilbur, help me!” Tommy cried desperately.

“No, I think you deserve this.” Wilbur laughed and even Phil laughed at that.

Techno managed to pry one of the blankets out of Tommy’s grip and throw himself off of the teen, much to the blonde’s relief. Tommy shoved the rest of the blankets onto the floor, much to Techno’s annoyance, and grinned at him.

“All you had to do was ask nicely and I would’ve given it to you.” Tommy smirked before his face paled a little at the way Techno glared at him.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Techno announced, lunging towards Tommy, who threw himself over the arm of the couch to avoid the older man.

“Phil, Philza, Dadza, help me!” Tommy rambled on, hiding behind the shorter man as Techno made another grab for him.

“I’ll help.” Wilbur offered, pushing Tommy playfully out from behind Phil, causing the younger boy to yelp.

“That’s not fair!” He cried indignantly, making a beeline for the guest bedroom while Wilbur and Techno went after him, leaving Phil to sigh and start bringing out the supplies for cookies he and Wilbur had bought by himself. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he’d expected anything different from them, but he had hoped they could film at least one video without complete and utter chaos. It rarely happened in minecraft but maybe it could happen in real life?


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil thinks making cookies will be a nice, calm, fun activity. He forgets who his “sons” are

Cookies-

Wilbur and Techno finally stopped harassing Tommy after about an hour of them destroying Wilbur's apartment. Philza managed to herd them into the kitchen and help Tommy set up a camera before any of them realized the problem.

“Techno doesn’t show his face.” Tommy reminded them all and even Techno looked surprised, as if he’d somehow forgotten one of the biggest things about his channel.

“He can wear a mask.” Wilbur offered. “I think I’ve got some Halloween ones somewhere.”

“I can just wear a regular mask.” Techno shrugged, already pulling on a face mask. “It’ll protect me from the gremlin child anyway.”

“I’ll just go for your eyes.”

“Good luck doing that with one hand.” Tommy could tell Techno was laughing at him even with the mask.

“Oh, ya I should probably explain that in the intro. I’ll film that later though.”

“Awe, you don’t want to do an awkward intro in front of us?” Wilbur teased and Tommy rolled his eyes, making sure the camera was recording before glancing at Phil.

“Okay, so since we’re making these from scratch we have to measure things out correctly.” Phil said and instantly, all three of the younger men groaned.

“This is going to be a disaster.” Techno predicted and rightfully so.

Phil and Wilbur began measuring things out while Tommy narrated the basic premise of the video. Baking cookies probably wasn’t the most entertaining thing but it was easy and their audiences ate up any amount of Sleepy Bois Inc content. Techno predicted that Twitter would be filled with screenshots for at least a week after the video went live. Wilbur was measuring out the flour when the first casualty came, aka, Tommy smacked the bag while Wilbur was pouring, causing white powder to fly out onto Wilbur's shirt.

“You-” Wilbur cut himself off to look between the powder on his shirt and the nervous grin Tommy was giving him. The older man just flicked a little of the flour onto Tommy and continued measuring it out, trying to avoid Tommy hitting the bag again. “You are an awful child.”

“I’m helping.” Tommy insisted, almost instantly dropping an egg on the floor.

“Good going.” Techno huffed.

“Can we at least aim for the bowls?” Phil chuckled and Tommy mimed chucking the second egg he picked up towards Phil, only to panic when he almost actually threw it.

“Is this sugar or salt?” Tommy asked, nudging one of the cups that Wilbur had set out on the counter to be added later.

“Why would we need a whole cup of fucking salt?” Wilbur asked and Tommy shrugged.

“I don’t know dickhead, maybe because we like salty cookies.”

“I’m convinced that Tommy has never touched an oven in his life.” Phil declared, moving the measuring cup of sugar away from Tommy.

“That’s not fair, I have! I just haven’t made cookies like this before.”

“Tommy, do something useful, measure out the vanilla.” Wilbur demanded as Techno grabbed the eggs the blonde had abandoned.

“You reckon I could drink this?” Tommy asked, examining the bottle curiously.

“Try.” Techno said instantly and Phil swatted at the man.

“Don’t tell him to do that, he’ll get sick.”

“I’m gonna try it anyway.” Tommy announced and poured some into a teaspoon, ignoring Philza's tired sigh.

“Can’t you get drunk off of that?” Techno asked, causing all three of the British men to stare at him.

“What?” Wilbur sounded halfway between horrified and laughing.

“I’m like, 99% sure that I read an article somewhere that you can get drunk off of vanilla extract if you drink enough of it.”

“On that note, we’re not doing that.” Wilbur snatched the bottle away from Tommy but not before the boy shoved the teaspoon into his mouth. He instantly started coughing as the liquid went down his throat wrong.

“Oh this is exactly how you want your audience to see you.” Techno chuckled while Wilbur hit Tommy on the back not at all gently.

“I don’t think they’ll be surprised.” Phil admitted, earning a glare from Tommy who could hardly catch his breath.

They managed to at least combine most of the ingredients together without any further incidents besides almost getting mix on the lens of the camera in a situation we don’t talk about that included Techno nearly losing his glasses. Seriously, he had YouTube money, why did he let them stay so broken that they could fall off of his face?

“How many of these do we need?” Wilbur asked, popping a handful of chocolate chips into his mouth.

“Stop eating them you asshole, we need them.” Tommy snapped, trying to grab the bag, only for Wilbur to hold it over his head.

“We can manage without one handful.” Wilbur grinned at him. “God you’re short.”

“You’re freakishly tall.” Techno cut in, and everyone could tell he was grinning under the mask. Tommy managed to jump and grab the bag, dumping almost all of it into the bowl.

“Oh god, we’re going to choke on chocolate.” Phil laughed, stirring in the chocolate chips anyway before pulling them out onto a pan.

“That means they’re good.” Tommy leaned on Wilbur, who moved purposefully so that the kid stumbled and nearly smacked his forehead on the counter.

“I'm literally about to open a hot oven, please don’t shove each other into it.” Phil pleaded.

“We can recreate Hansel and Gretel.” Techno said, earning a look from Phil. You never want to receive a look from Philza Minecraft.

They tried to clean up some while the cookies were baking and Phil went to lay down thanks to a growing migraine but it honestly just turned into Wilbur and Tommy having a full out flour battle while Techno made sure they didn’t destroy the camera.

“You look like a snowman.” Tommy laughed, nearly doubling over from laughter.

“As if you’re not the one with white hair.” Wilbur teased, ruffling the kids hair and sending flour flying everywhere.

“I am so glad you two had a lovely bonding moment but I’m not helping you clean this up.” Techno announced, and Wilbur and Tommy exchanged a glance before grabbing handfuls of flour off the counter and throwing them at Techno in unison, causing the monotoned man to scream and duck behind the camera.

“Are you seriously using the camera for protection?” Wilbur laughed and Techno glared at him from his position.

“It’s the only thing that’ll protect me besides Phil so yes.”

“How did you manage this?” Phil asked from the doorway, sounding like the tired dad they all agreed he was.

“Not my fault!” Tommy said instantly, earning glares from the older two men.

“I think the cookies are burning.” Phil reminded them of the existence of their food and Tommy screamed, grabbing an oven mitt so that he could pull the ruined cookies out of the oven.


	6. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Niki coming around. Bit of a filler chapter tbh but none of these are all that seriously written

Sleep Deprived-

They managed to not burn down Wilbur's apartment but their cookies were pretty burnt so they couldn’t even try to eat them for fear of their health (although Tommy tried). Tommy hijacked the set up Wilbur had in his house (for the times he wasn’t able to get back to the office), and had streamed for a few hours longer than normal to make up for his lack of streaming and then had started editing the video he and the others had filmed.

He knew he could probably message one of his editors to do it but he felt bad about asking someone to edit a video on short notice this close to Christmas. After all, they’d decided to film the video on a whim so he wasn’t even sure how he wanted it edited. He watched it through, noting the few bits he would have to cut out because Techno had taken his mask off at one point and completely forgotten to put it back on. Honestly, Techno wouldn’t have minded all that much but he knew he’d been talking about redoing his face reveal sometime soon so he figured he’d cut them out anyway.

By the time he looked away from the screen, he wasn’t even fully done editing the video but light was coming in from Wilbur’s window and he realized that he had been sitting in Wilbur's chair for almost 9 hours. He stumbled into Wilbur's kitchen where Phil sat, eating a piece of pizza at 9 in the fucking morning for some reason.

“Morning.” Phil waved at him, though his voice was nearly a whisper. “Wil’s on the couch.”

Tommy glanced over to see the older man was indeed still asleep on the couch. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t think about that.”

“He assumed that you fell asleep in his room so he didn’t want to wake you.”

“I didn’t. Sleep, I mean. I was just editing but I didn’t even think about where he would sleep.” Tommy admitted.

“You’re gonna crash soon.” Phil predicted as Tommy sat down next to him, leaning his head down onto the counter. “Maybe within the next 5 minutes.”

“No, I’m fine.” Tommy lied, ignoring the fact that his eyes wanted nothing more than to stay closed forever. Phil just hummed and Tommy decided he had never hated the older man more than right now.

To show his displeasure, he shoved Phil’s shoulder weakly and forced himself to his feet. He made his way back into the living room and passed Techno in the doorway, who also looked incredibly tired, to flop on top of Wilbur's sleeping form. Wilbur grunted, rolling over to meet his attacker, only to find Tommy trying to burrow in between him and the pillows and steal his spot on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Wilbur asked tiredly.

“None of your business.”

“You’re literally falling on top of me right now, I think it is my business.”

“You’re a bitch.”

Wilbur snorted and looked up at his friends for help because regardless of how much time he spent with the kid, he had no idea how to deal with him at the moment.

“He said he didn’t sleep.” Phil offered up and Wil rolled his eyes, shifting to give Tommy more room on the couch.

“Of course he didn’t.”

“Hey, he earned his way into the sleepy bois, are we surprised?” Techno asked, shuffling around in the kitchen.

“Am I going to be stuck as a pillow again?” Wilbur asked the head of blonde hair and Tommy’s eyes popped open to glare at him.

“Don’t be a dickhead.”

“You shouldn’t insult the person who’s currently allowing you on their couch.” Wilbur warned.

“I’ll fight you for it.” Tommy offered, though he seemed like he was already about to fall asleep so Wilbur just rolled his eyes and got up, allowing Tommy to take over the couch. “I’m hardly awake and I can beat you up.”

“Sure you can. Oh, Phil, Niki was saying she wanted to come around later today.”

“Niki’s coming?” Tommy asked from the couch.

“Oh now you can stay awake. Anyway, Phil, I wanted to run it by you because I know you worry more about the cases lately.”

“Wil, I know Niki’s been careful and also, this is your house, I don’t think I get as much of a say in it as you think I do.” The older man chuckled.

“Techno, are you good with Niki coming over?”

“I know I’m an introvert and all but I really don't care if she comes over or not. Does she even know I’m here?”

“No, thank you for reminding me.” Wil was already grabbing his phone to text Niki when Tommy spoke up from the couch.

“Oh, so I don’t get a say in whether or not she comes?” He complained.

“I am so sorry Tommy, do you care if Niki comes over or not?” Wil asked sarcastically.

“Course not. I want to see Niki again.”

“Geez you’re cranky when you don’t sleep.” Techno teased, reaching over and messing with Tommy’s hair, ignoring how the blonde boy hissed like he was some kind of cat. Honestly, Tommy had a lot of cat-like tendencies.

“Niki will be here around like noon if we’re wanting to do anything.”

“I wanna sleep.” Tommy declared, rolling over so that he was facing the back of the couch.

The older three men rolled their eyes but quieted down to let the boy sleep. By the time Niki came around, Tommy was still asleep, much to her amusement.

“At least he’s excited to see me.” She giggled as Wilbur tried to wake him up by nudging his shoulder rather roughly.

“Oh ya, this is the most energetic he’s been since he got here.” Techno matched her sarcasm, much to her surprise. She hadn’t interacted all that much with Techno even on the server and she was surprised by how willing he’d been to meet her.

“Awe Wil, just let him sleep.” Niki laughed again at how frustrated Wilbur was getting trying to wake the kid. “He obviously needs it.”

“He sleeps like a fucking brick.” Wilbur huffed, shoving Tommy over enough to at least make room for him to sit down on the couch with Tommy’s legs awkwardly curled so that he wasn’t on top of Wilbur.

“Well he said he didn’t sleep last night.” Phil reminded him, forgetting that Wilbur wasn’t even conscious for that conversation.

“Oh. You said he didn't sleep a lot, not that he hadn't slept at all.” Wilbur had the decency to look at least a little guilty about the fact that he was trying to wake up Tommy. Niki joined him on the couch, ending up with Tommy’s head on top of her lap because damn this kid was tall and there was no other way they were going to fit on the couch.

Techno and Phil were eating in the kitchen as Wil put on Hamilton, mostly for background noise because he and Niki had seen it about 5 times now.

It was about an hour into the musical (and probably around 1 pm) when Tommy stirred, blinking his eyes open sleepily. Niki looked away from the television in time to catch him blinking at her sleepily and she gave a tiny wave.

Niki actually quite liked Tommy. When she’d first met him she had been overwhelmed by the younger boy, mostly due to how loud he was, but she had come to find out that he was actually a sweet kid. As much as Wilbur said he was his younger brother, she believed him, because why else would Wilbur have invited him to spend the holidays with him. She also found that despite not interacting with him as much as Wilbur, she thought of him as a younger brother too. Almost everyone who interacted with him thought the same.

“Oh, hey Niki.” He yawned, finally seeming to realize he was laying on her and pushed himself up into a sitting position. “When’d you get here?”

“About an hour ago but I didn’t want Wil to wake you up.”

“How long are you staying? I didn’t mean to sleep through everything.”

“I’m probably staying until later tonight, you didn’t miss me.” Niki promised with a small laugh.

“I’m trying to watch Hamilton.” Wilbur complained, though he smiled when he glanced at them.

They didn’t end up doing much that day, even with Niki there but that was fine for all of them.

“I feel like you could get a million views if you let Niki cut your hair.” Techno chuckled, earning a glare from the blonde.

“I got a haircut and you all hated it.”

“Which is why letting Niki do it would get views, cause she’d do it better.”

“I would end up making him bald.” Niki admitted, causing Tommy to grab onto his hair like it was about to fall out.

“There’s already enough edits about that, I don’t want it to happen in real life.”

They ended up just watching Disney movies the whole day, which Tommy quite liked. Niki stayed until close to midnight, after which Wilbur took her home. They offered to let her stay the night (AKA, Tommy offered up his guest room, saying he would take Wilbur’s), but she had plans to stream early the next morning so she couldn’t. When Wilbur returned, he found that this time, Tommy was ACTUALLY asleep in his bed, apparently because he’d tried to go edit more and ended up crashing. The older man just sighed and left him there, taking the room Tommy had been staying in and kicking Techno back out onto the couch.

Served him right for being American.


	7. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a little clepto gremlin child who steals clothes. Entering Tubbo!

Sweaters-

Tommy honestly missed Niki already, which was a weird feeling because it wasn’t as though he was used to seeing her often anyway. He wasn’t clingy, thank you very much, he just liked being around his friends a lot. Speaking of which, his phone was buzzing with messages from Tubbo. He’d been texting him almost every day since he’d gotten to Wilbur’s apartment but they hadn’t been in calls with each other as much as they usually would. Speaking of which, Tubbo was asking him to get into a call and he obliged after making sure the door was shut. He wasn’t wanting to get yelled at by Wilbur for how loud they were being.

“Hey Tubbo.” He said, shoving his airpods in as his friend's face appeared on his phone.

“How’s living at Wilbur’s place going?”

“You say that like I haven’t texted you everyday.” Tommy laughed. “But it’s good. Niki came over last night and we watched Hamilton again.”

“Next time, invite me! I want to meet Niki.” Tubbo complained and Tommy could see him shuffling his phone as someone opened his door. He muted for a second to say something before coming back with a quick apology.

“You don’t need to mute to talk to Lani.”

“She was just asking about school stuff. Seriously though, I want to meet Niki sometime.”

“You could’ve just come over, it’s not like it would’ve taken you all that long to get here.” Tommy rolled over onto his stomach and scrolled through twitter, glancing at Tubbo in the corner of his screen. “You could just walk if you really wanted to.”

“We should meet up again while you’re here. My dad will probably be willing to drive me there if you could convince Wilbur.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I think he likes you more than me most of the time.”

“I’m quieter.” Tubbo grinned, causing Tommy to glare at his screen.

“I don’t know why that makes people like you but yea, you are. Seriously though, if you could convince your dad, I think we could hang out.”

“Give me two seconds.” Tubbo left his phone on his bed and Tommy could hear him talking to his parents in the background before his head of messy brown hair reappeared. “He said we could hang out tomorrow and if Wil’s alright with it, I can stay the night.”

“I’ll ask him in the morning but either way, we can meet at the shops tomorrow and grab some snacks. Wil’s got shit food.”

The two boys end up talking until almost 3 am, which ends up with Tommy angrily smacking his phone when his alarm went off. Why he and Tubbo had decided to meet up at the ungodly hour of 10 am was beyond him now but he had to leave soon so that Tubbo wouldn’t be randomly wandering around looking for him. He pulled on a random sweater that he found thrown over the dresser and quickly realized that it was probably Wilbur’s because the arms were much too long for him.

Either way, it was clean and he didn’t feel like changing because it was warm so Wilbur would have to deal.

It was only once he was already out the door that he realized he hadn’t told Wilbur that he was even going anywhere. He sent him a quick text, saying he was going out for a couple hours and nearly walked straight into Tubbo.  
Upon seeing who it was, Tommy latched onto his friend trying to both steady him and pull him into a hug at the same time. Tubbo laughed but hugged him back before stepping back and glaring at him playfully.

“I always forget you’re freakishly tall.”

“You’re just short big man.” Tommy grinned and Tubbo shoved him. “Come on, Wil’s out of sodas.”

They grabbed a cart and began just throwing random snacks and drinks into it without much care. They could probably eat it all within the hour if they tried hard enough. They were both laden with bags by the time they left the store (Tubbo carrying most of them as Tommy still had his brace on his wrist) on the way back to Wilbur’s and it had gotten a lot colder. Tommy shuddered, shifting several of the bags to try and bunch up the sleeves on Wilbur’s sweater. Why did he have clothes that didn’t even keep you warm? Sure Tommy had stolen it without asking but Wil should really take that into consideration.

“I should’ve brought my hoodie.” Tommy admitted as he and Tubbo stopped to reshift their bags and shove as much as they could into Tommy’s backpack to make it easier to carry.

“Oh, here.” Tubbo rummaged through his own bag before bringing out his Twitch hoodie, offering it to Tommy. “It’s a little big on me so it’ll probably fit you.”

“Thanks.” Tommy slid it over his head and found that it actually fit quite well.

“You’d just complain about being cold if I didn’t give you something.” Tubbo teased but Tommy knew he didn’t mind.

They finally made it back to Wilbur’s place with only dropping a few little items, thankfully none of which broke, and Tommy managed to unlock Wilbur’s door without any further incidents. Just as he was about to yell into the apartment, his phone buzzed and he dropped everything on the counter to look at it. Wilbur had texted saying that he had taken Phil and Techno over to his office and he wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours. He wasn’t sure if he was happy that Wilbur trusted him enough to be alone or if he was offended he hadn’t been asked to come.

“Wilbur’s place is nice.” Tubbo said, already unpacking the snacks they had gotten.

“It is. Our place should be like this when we move in together.”

“Our place is not gonna have near as nice a kitchen as this. I think we’d burn it down.”

“Fair enough.” Tommy chuckled, helping his friend unpack everything.

They ended up streaming from Wilbur’s setup for about an hour and broke twitter by them being in the same room before they got bored and decided to watch some new movie that Tubbo had seen advertised. Tommy gave Tubbo his sweatshirt back and almost immediately stole another one off the couch that he assumed was Wilbur’s, much to Tubbo’s amusement.

“You’re a clepto.”

“It’s a sweatshirt on the couch, I doubt that counts as stealing.”

“Who’s the lawyer here?”

“You’re right, I’m so sorry Big Law, I will never doubt you again.” Tommy laughed and Tubbo frowned dramatically.

“Nope, you’ve upset me now, I’m going to sue you.”

“Oh don’t sue me, I’ve barely got enough primes to support myself.” Tommy said, flopping back against the couch while Tubbo rolled his eyes.

“Okay mr 200,000 viewers less than 10 minutes ago. You could be sued 10 times over.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to be.”

They were both still laughing when Wilbur’s door swung open and the curly haired man came in with Phil and Techno close behind. Wilbur stopped in the doorway to the living room suddenly, causing Techno to run into him and grumble in annoyance.

“Uh, Hi Tubbo. When did you get here?” Wilbur asked and Techno finally forced him out of the doorway enough to see the teenagers.

“Hi Tubbo. Tommy, that’s my sweatshirt, why do you have it?”

“I was cold and Tubbo got here a few hours ago. I texted you this morning and said I was going to go get him.”

“No, you said you were going out to grab snacks, you failed to mention the other child that’s now in my apartment.”

“You said you told him.” Tubbo laughed and Tommy’s face reddened.

“I seriously thought I did.”

“It’s fine Tubbo, I don’t mind, I just wish Tommy would have told me. We wouldn’t have left you two here alone for so long.”

“Well, they didn’t burn the place down.” Phil chuckled, also coming into the living room. “Hey Tubbo.”

“Hi Phil!”

“Ya ya, cute wholesome introduction, Tommy, give me my sweatshirt.” Techno demanded.

“Fine, fine, chill out big man.” Tommy sighed, wrestling to pull it over his head.

“I don’t want your child stench on it.”

“Rude.” Tommy managed to get out of the sweatshirt and threw it at Techno’s face, much to Phil and Tubbo’s amusement. Wilbur was more focused on what else Tommy was wearing.

“Is that my sweater? You fucking Gremlin child.”

“Tubbo, why don’t I show you where you’re sleeping.” Tommy said, dragging his laughing friend up from the couch quickly. “Sorry Wil, can’t hear you, me and Tubbo are already gone!” He called as he dodged past the older man and back into his room with Tubbo.

They both knew Wilbur was probably complaining about Tommy but neither of them could hear it over their laughing.


	8. Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo are a dangerous combination and also not very smart.

Oops?

Tommy and Tubbo in the same house were a dangerous combination, which Wilbur, Phil, and Techno very quickly learned. None of them slept much but the two boys seemed to never sleep or even be quiet, which was a stark contrast to how Tommy had been a few days before.

Today, the third day of Tubbo being in Wilbur’s apartment, they had practically locked themselves into the guest room that Tommy had claimed and had ignored the older men other than to grab food.

“They’re acting so weird.” Phil complained as Wil tried to set up for his stream. He had already gotten an eviction notice for his office and he wasn’t willing to make them angrier at him at the moment. “If I didn’t know them better I’d think they'd stolen a bunch of your alcohol or something.”

“Good thing we know them better.” Wilbur laughed, checking his facecam. “I doubt they’d do that even if they were legal.”

“Am I joining you for this stream?” Phil asked, moving and adjusting Wil’s camera for him.

“I was hoping you would. It’s just a Laugh and lose challenge so it’ll be fun.”

While they set up everything for the stream, Tommy and Tubbo were planning nefariously, aka sitting next to each other on the bed and laughing.  
It had started thanks to Tommy teasing Techno about fanart the night before.

“Techno, they always draw you with like, bright pink hair. Would you ever let your hair get this long?”

“Never.” Techno said instantly. “I don’t look good in pink.”

“I think you’d look great with pink hair.” Tubbo cut in.

“I’ve considered dying it, not pink but just in general. It’s too dark, it’s too much of a hassle.”

“We could dye Tommy’s hair, it’d stick then.” Tubbo suggested and Tommy put his hands up defensively.

“You are not touching my hair.”

“I’ll do it while you sleep.”

The two ended up arguing playfully for a few hours after that before they came up with a brilliant plan.

“All of the fan artists will thank us!” Tommy laughed.

“I doubt we can put hair dye on him while he sleeps Tommy.”

“No but we can put it in his shampoo like one of those tv shows.”

“I feel like this can only end horribly.” Tubbo managed to get out between laughs and Tommy grinned at him.

“That’s the point. It isn’t even going to stick to his hair, its too dark, but it’ll stain his hands and be annoying.”

“Do we want to piss off The Technoblade?”

“We’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words.” Tubbo said though he was the one to pour the pink dye they had bought into the bottle and put it in the shower.

So now they were waiting. Techno had gotten in the shower a few minutes ago and they were just waiting, trying to stay quiet so they didn’t interrupt Wilbur’s stream.

Sure enough, a few minutes later they could hear angry muttering and they both decided that being stuck in Tommy’s room would not be the best option so they hurried into the living room. Techno’s door opened eerily slowly to reveal a rather angry looking Techno with pink hands and a very slight pink tint to his hair. The two boys smiled nervously as he eyed them in annoyance.

“You two better run.”

And so they did, both screaming a little as they dashed around the living room to avoid Techno’s pink stained hands. Techno was nearly silent while both of the boys screeched in fear, which only made it scarier. Finally, Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo’s hand and slammed Wilbur’s door open, dragging them both inside and slamming the door back in Techno’s face, leaning on it to barricade it.

“What the fuck?” Wilbur gasped, turning away from the monitor to look at the two red faced boys. Thankfully, they weren’t in view of the camera yet because they probably looked ridiculous.

“You two look like you’re dying.” Phil chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

“We may have pissed off Techno.” Tubbo explained and Wil could see his door handle jiggling and if he glanced at the chat he could see it exploding with questions.

“How-” He didn’t even get to finish his question because the door started moving despite the two teens leaning against it and they screamed, diving away from it. Tubbo ended up climbing onto Wilbur’s bed and Tommy ended up on the floor behind Wilbur.

Techno glared at them from the doorway and waved a pink stained hand in Phil and Wilbur’s direction, causing them both the grin as they realized what had happened.

“He’s gonna kill me, I’m dead, Wilbur he’s gonna kill me!” Tommy cried desperately, scrambling up and hiding behind Wilbur’s chair and only pausing to wave at the camera. “Hello chat, you’re about to witness the end of Tommyinnit.”

“He’s after me too Tommy!” Tubbo cried indignantly, rolling off Wilbur’s bed to join him.

“Are you two seriously using the camera as a defense?” Techno sounded close to laughing himself but he was at least attempting to seem mad.

“It’s working, you can’t come any closer.” Tubbo grinned and Techno glared at him, making his way across the room carefully avoiding the areas that the camera showed.

“Just for context chat, the children tried to dye my hair and failed.” He shoved his hand in front of Wilbur’s face to show the color and they all five watched the chat explode.

“We didn’t think it would stain that badly.” Tommy admitted, nearly doubling over in laughter as Techno pulled his hand back out of frame.

“The second this camera shuts off I’m dumping the rest of that dye on your head Tommy.” Techno threatened.

“Tubbo is the one who actually put it in there!” Tommy cried desperately, quite literally shoving his friend towards the older man.

“Ya well his hair’s too dark. I’ll just make him clean up wherever it stains.”

“Wil, you’ve got to keep livestreaming forever now, I can’t deal with pink hair.” Tommy begged.

“It was just Kool-Aid dye, it wouldn’t even stick that long.” Tubbo tried to comfort him, reversing their positions so he was now shoving his taller friend towards Techno.

“Tubbo I hate you!” Tommy cried, throwing himself backwards and sending them both to the ground and away from Techno’s pink hands.

“Why would you even do that?” Phil asked through his laughter.

“Twitter. They all draw him with pink hair.” Tubbo explained, trying to keep Tommy off of him.

They were all distracted by a loud scream that came from a media-share on one of Wilbur’s monitors.

“Whoever donated that, congratulations, you just ruined the moment.” Wilbur laughed, moving to skip the video.

“I’m not leaving your stream Wilbur, you’ve got to deal with me now. If I leave, I’m going to die.” Tommy said dramatically, finally leaving Tubbo alone and getting comfortable on the floor.

“I’ve already lost the challenge so you two can take my place.” Phil laughed, and Wilbur nodded.

“You aren’t leaving me out.” Techno complained, sitting himself on the floor just out of frame. “I’ll sit here and mock you all.”

“God Twitter is going to have a field day with this stream.” Wilbur sighed through his grin before turning the sound back onto his computer for the media-share.

Automatically, the first video was of Tommy lip synching to that Bruno Mars song, causing the teen to scream and throw himself against Tubbo in an attempt to hide. If Techno didn’t kill him, the chat would from embarrassment.


	9. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Wilbur's apartment needs to be Christmasified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm salty that Techno rejected Sleepy bois Family on the SMP?  
> Its also technically Tubbo's birthday already in England so happy birthday Tubbo! The next chapter is actually set on his birthday and will be published on the 23rd for me.

Decoration-

“Wil, your apartment looks so boring.” Tommy complained.

“Oh, forgive me that my place isn’t up to your standards.” Wil chuckled but Tubbo nodded with Tommy.

“He’s right Wilbur, you don’t even have any decorations up.”

“Well I usually don’t really bother unless people are coming around and no offense but all of you were a bit last minute additions to my plans.”

“Do you even have Christmas decorations?” Phil asked and Wilbur glared at him.

“Of course I do! They’re just shoved in a closet somewhere.”

Techno got up without speaking and disappeared into Wilbur’s apartment, much to Wilbur’s confusion. He appeared a few minutes later carrying a large box labeled ‘Christmas’.

“I saw it in one of the closets earlier.” Techno shrugged, dropping it onto the floor. “There’s another two in there.”

“Why were you in my closets?” Wilbur exasperatedly.

“I was going to find something to tape Tommy’s mouth shut with.”

“You couldn’t catch me Big man.” Tommy said cockily before ducking his head when Techno smirked at him. “Okay, maybe you would but I’d bite your fingers.”

“Come on Tommy, lets go grab the other boxes.” Tubbo said excitedly and the two boys lugged the boxes back into the living room.

“One of them’s got a tree in it but I have no idea which one or if I remember how to put it together.”

“I can figure it out.” Phil offered, pulling the box that Techno had opened towards him only to wince. “Maybe.”

There was the shattering of glass and they all jumped to see Tommy and Tubbo looking extremely guilty, a broken ornament on the floor between them.

“Wil, I’m so sorry!” Tubbo said instantly and the older man just waved him off, moving to go grab the broom and pan.

“It’s fine, just don’t move. I don’t want to have to take you two to the hospital with glass in your foot. I really don’t care about any of the ones in that box. That doesn’t mean I want you to smash more of them.” He stuck his head back out around the corner to look pointedly at Tommy who glared back at him.

“I wasn’t going to you asshole.”

“I don’t blame him for being concerned.” Techno teased and Tommy flipped him off.

“Phil, I’m being bullied.”

“You deserve it.” Tubbo said instantly before the older man could reply and Tommy grabbed some tinsel from the box and threw it at Tubbo aggressively (well, as aggressively as you could throw tinsel).

“Wil, this is actually a nightmare, how did you put it away that badly?” Phil complained as Wilbur began sweeping up the shards of glass.

“I have no idea when I last put up that tree Phil, much less how I put it up.”

Phil rolled his eyes but Techno leaned over and began helping the older man figure out how to put the tree together. Tommy and Tubbo started pulling out the decorations that could be put up around the house instead of on the tree. Tubbo grabbed onto a wreath that honestly looked like it had seen better days and tried to hang it on Wilbur’s front door, only for it to fall pitifully every time he tried.

“It needs to be higher big man.” Tommy grinned, grabbing it off the floor and hooking it so that it wasn’t even on the door but it hung just low enough for people to hit their heads on.

“That’s so awful.” Tubbo laughed, jumping to try and pull it down but missing.

“Awe come on Tubbo, at least let Wil run into it once before we take it down.” Tommy begged and his brown haired friend rolled his eyes.

“Alright alright, your funeral.”

They ducked back into Wilbur’s apartment and proceeded to wrap his desk in tinsel. Despite the fact that they had been the ones wanting to decorate, why would anyone expect them to take it seriously? Tommy found a thing of fake snow and after throwing it at Tubbo for a bit he sprinkled it along the hallway leading to the living room. Someone would probably end up slipping on it but that was a problem for later. By the time the two teens returned to the living room, the three older men had figured out (mostly) how to put the tree together without it falling apart. There were a few branches that looked worse for wear but none of them really cared.

Tubbo and Tommy took the responsibility of decorating the tree and managed to only break one more ornament while Techno jokingly hung stockings under Wilbur’s TV. Why Wilbur had like, 6 stockings none of them knew but it added to the décor. Tubbo grabbed a stool from Wilbur’s kitchen to put the star on the tree (they all agreed that because his birthday was soon he got to do the honors), but before he could fully drag it in there, Tommy was attempting to pick him up. He screamed, batting at Tommy until the blonde gave up, practically falling to the floor in laughter.

“Never try and pick me up again.” Tubbo demanded through his own laughter.

“Tommy, stop harassing you friend.” Wilbur grinned, steadying Tubbo before he joined Tommy on the floor.

“Christ you really are his older brother.” Techno groaned dramatically and Phil nudged him gently.

“You’re part of this too.” He reminded the American, who shook his head violently.

“I will never claim any relation to you people. You’re all crazy.”

“You love us Techno.” Tubbo grinned as he climbed onto the stool, careful not to tip over because somehow he would manage that.

“Never.”


	10. Tubbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbirth

Tubbirth-

Tubbo was not normally one to wake up early, in fact he usually slept at late as he could, even if that ended up being well into the evening. Still, it was hard to sleep when a 6 foot (6 foot 3 thank you very much) blonde human equivalent of a golden retriever dropped on top of him at the ungodly hour of 10 am.

“Tubbo!”

“Wha-?” He honestly could barely open his eyes but he could see Tommy still sitting practically on top of him.

“Happy birthday!” Tommy said excitedly, tugging at the blankets off of Tubbo.

“You already told me that last night.” Tubbo laughed tiredly, letting his friend pull him into a sitting position.

“Yes but now we can actually celebrate! I made Wil go and get you a cake when he woke up this morning.”

“Are we having cake for breakfast?” He asked with a grin and Tommy nodded. “Throw me a sweatshirt then.”

Tommy obeyed and Tubbo quickly pulled it over his head before following his friend out into the kitchen. Technoblade was sitting at the counter already, slowly spinning the store bought cake around in a circle to observe it. Phil was nursing a cup of coffee beside him and Wilbur had an armful of bags that he quickly shoved onto the counter when he saw the two teens.

“Happy birthday Tubbo!” He said and the brown haired boy grinned as Phil and Techno echoed his sentiment. “Christ you’re gonna be old and sad like me soon.” He grinned and Tubbo rolled his eyes.

“God that god sad quickly.” He laughed, leaning over to look at the cake. It had Tommy’s messy handwriting in icing that said, ‘Happy 17 Tub.’ “Tub?”

“I messed up the spacing.” Tommy admitted awkwardly.

“I tried to tell him.” Techno sighed and Tubbo just grinned.

“It’s fine Tommy.”

And so, much to Philza Minecraft’s displeasure, they had cake for breakfast. And then they had actual breakfast, aka Wilbur went to McDonalds. And all the while Tommy was fiddling with a bag that he refused to let Tubbo see. Wilbur came back and apparently had informed some of their friends that Tubbo would spend at least part of his birthday at Wil’s apartment because he also had a package from Dream.

It was personalized merch like other people had gotten but he also had given him some random American candies and one of those minecraft lamps that was shaped like a Redstone torch. He shoved the gifts back into the big box, realizing that his dad probably wasn’t going to be the happiest to be dragging that back to their house.

Speaking of which, his phone buzzed and he sighed.

“My dad’s gonna be here in like, an hour.”

“Nope, he’s not allowed near here.” Tommy said instantly, grabbing onto Tubbo’s arm playfully. “Wilbur, remove your address from his memory.”

“And I’m the clingy one?” Tubbo asked, glancing at the older men who were all grinning.

“Yes, you very much are.” Tommy informed him, pulling his shorted friend into a hug which he didn’t resist.

“Tommy, I’ve been here for almost a week, I think you can survive.” He said gently and the blonde sighed, grabbing the bag he’d been messing with.

“Fine, but you’re taking this. It’s mostly a gag gift, I’ve got something else coming to your house but it was delayed and-”

Tubbo nearly knocked Tommy out of his chair as he grabbed him and pulled him into another hug with one hand. In the other was a minecraft bee plushie. Honestly, it was so stupid because it was such a predictable gift but he also loved it so much.

“You two act like you’re never going to see each other again.” Techno huffed, causing Tommy to glare at him over Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Please, just wait until you have to go home, you’re going to be crying when you’ve got to leave us.”

“I will come back just to see that.” Tubbo laughed from Tommy’s shoulder, finally pulling away to look at Techno. “The Blade crying. It’ll get a million views.”

“You’re too sassy, what has being 17 done to you?” Techno complained.

“This is just how I am.”

“This is why I shouldn’t be friends with teenagers, they’re all bullies.”

“He’s a big man now Techno, you can’t ignore him.” Tommy grinned.

“It’s really not that exciting. You can’t even do anything at 17.” Tubbo let Tommy grab onto him again in a side hug. The blonde was acting as though his friend was about to disappear.

“You can drive.” Wilbur offered.

“I’m going to hit someone, I really don’t want to drive.”

“Jesus Christ, maybe we shouldn’t let him drive if he’s that confident he’s going to hit someone.” Phil laughed.

They ended up just sitting and talking until Tubbo’s dad got there and even then, it took about 10 minutes to actually get Tubbo out of the house because both he and Tommy just kept stalling. Hey, when you’re so used to seeing a friends through a screen, you want to savor every second with them.

“Happy Birthday Tubbo.” Tommy said finally, hugging him one more time before reluctantly letting him go.

“I hope you have a Merry Christmas Tommy!”


	11. Sappy

Sappy-

Ironically, the second that Tubbo left, Tommy got sick. Thankfully they all quickly realized that it wasn’t the virus we won’t name and was probably just a head cold but it still wasn’t fun.

“Tommy, come one we’re going to help Wil clean out the office.” Phil called, knocking on Tommy’s door and not getting any response, which was odd. Normally (at least for the past two weeks normally) he would at least get some kind of response instead of silence. So he knocked again and slowly slid the door open, which earned a groan from Tommy.

Phil could see the kid’s blonde hair barely peeking out from under the blankets that were pulled pretty tightly around him. Phil nudged the boy which only caused the teen to curl in on himself tighter.

“Go away.”

“Are you okay Tommy?”

“No, I feel like shit. My head feels like it’s got cotton in it.” Tommy rolled over to face Phil and glared at him through squinted eyes. “It’s too bright.”

Phil frowned and pressed his hand against Tommy’s forehead, thankfully finding that it was normal. God, he was only now realizing just how much of a dad he really was. Tommy was already falling back asleep when Phil slipped back out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

“Where’s Tommy?”

“He’s not feeling good. Nothing bad, he’s not even a little warm but he’s got a migraine or something. He’s already back asleep.”

“The kid sleeps way too much.” Techno said, already pulling his jacket off again. “I know we’re the Sleepy Bois and all but this is kind of ridiculous.”

“Where’s Wil? Weren’t we going to clean out HIS office?”

“Honestly think he’s still nursing his own headache.” Techno grinned as Phil pulled off his jacket, resolving that they weren’t going anywhere today. “He didn’t eat at all while he was drinking.”

“Of course he didn’t.” Phil sighed but he smiled anyway.

The two finally started their own breakfast despite it being 11 am and got lost in their own conversations. Finally, around 1 pm Wil appeared from his room and instantly collapsed onto the couch with a groan.

“Next time will one of you remind me not to drink straight vodka without eating?” He complained, rubbing his temples tiredly.

“We tried to tell you, you didn’t listen.” Phil chuckled.

As Wilbur prepared to fall back asleep on the couch, Tommy appeared, looking pale and tired but otherwise alive. He sighed, dropping onto the couch next to Wilbur.

“You look dead.” He mumbled, pulling his legs up so that he was curled into Wilbur’s side.

“You’re loud. And so do you kid, you’ve got no room to judge.”

“It’s why you shouldn’t drink.” Tommy lowered his voice and poked Wilbur in the side tiredly before dropping his head onto Wilbur’s shoulder. “I’m sick, I’ve got an excuse.”

“You couldn’t have gotten sick when Tubbo was here? I’m sure he’d enjoy your clinginess.” Wilbur complained, though he pulled Tommy’s head back onto his shoulder which caused the kid to sigh contently.

“I can’t control when I get sick, asshole.”

“I feel like you can and you did it out of spite so you could use me as a pillow.”

“Is Tommy using someone as a pillow again?” Techno’s voice was as monotone as ever from somewhere behind them but Wil could hear him smiling. “Glad it’s not me.”

“You love me asshole.” Tommy sounded exceptionally stuffy from that reply and Techno snorted.

“Why is everyone so loud.” Wilbur complained, covering his eyes and Tommy grinned tiredly.

“Ya, let us sleep.”

“You’re part of the problem Tommy.” Wilbur sighed but allowed the blonde to pull a blanket over both of them.

Techno sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table to eat his cereal (the floor was more comfortable, okay?) And eyed the two who were already asleep.

“God Phil, they’re really just like this aren’t they?”

“What do you mean like this?” Phil asked, coming to sit in the arm chair like the dad he was.

“This!” Techno waved his hand at them as if that explained anything. “Sappy.”

“I think they’re just tired Tech.”

“It’s weird.”

“You act as though you didn’t let Tommy sleep on you like, 10 times since getting here.”

“That was involuntary.” Techno grumbled.

“Shut up.” Tommy grumbled, swatting at Techno and missing. Techno rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Tommy’s legs, trying to pull him off the couch but failing. Instead he got up and managed to shove his way onto the couch and Tommy instantly threw his legs over the man in a strange revenge. Techno rolled his eyes but settled into the cushions, grabbing the remote and putting on some random show to watch while Tommy settled back into sleep.

“Involuntary huh?” Phil teased and Techno glared at him.

“Not a word.”


	12. Snowflakes

Snowflakes-

Everyone was regrettably leaving Wilbur’s apartment soon and although he loved them all dearly, Wilbur was looking forward to being able to sleep in peace without Tommy breaking into his room or Techno rummaging through the fridge at 4 am. (Phil was fine though.)  
Before they all left though, England had to bless them all and piss off Techno by snowing and freezing all of them one last time. They stood on Wilbur’s step, the three British boys drinking hot chocolate comfortable and Techno glaring at it.

“This place just wants to kill me before I can leave.” He complained.

“We already figured out that you don’t melt when it snows.” Tommy teased him, setting his mug down on the railing precariously and Techno glared at him.

“Ya but we’ll see if you freeze.” Techno grabbed at Tommy who yelped and dodged out of his way, only to trip off of the stair and go floundering in the powdery snow.

“Christ Tommy.” Wilbur laughed, watching the kid come up with snow all over his face.

“You bitch.” Tommy grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Techno’s direction but he had horrible aim so it ended up hitting Phil. Tommy instantly paled but the older man just smiled, grabbing snow off the step and hitting Tommy squarely in the face with it. “What the fuck!” Tommy cried, shielding his face as Techno also threw snow at him.

Wilbur jumped up and pulled the kid to his feet with a mischievous grin, turning and throwing a snowball and managing to hit Techno in the chest. It quickly dissolved into a full out game that never had truly defined sides. Sometimes Tommy would accidentally hit Wilbur and the curly haired man would turn on him, only to find Techno protecting the blonde. All in all, it was chaos and it was fun.

And as they all stumbled back into Wilbur’s apartment freezing and out of breath, Tommy realized just how lucky he was to have them as his friends. They’d already exchanged gifts that morning so they didn’t do much that night besides sit on the couch and enjoy each other's company. Tommy managed to wedge himself between Techno and Wilbur again, grateful for the warmth and was already falling asleep.

“I wonder what twitter would say about the infamous Blade being used as a pillow regularly now.” Wilbur grinned, getting an elbow in his side from both Tommy and Techno.

“They’re not gonna know.”

“They might.” Phil grinned from the armchair, pulling out his phone and snapping a photo, only to be bombarded by pillows.

“We already beat you with snow, don’t make us do it with pillows.” Tommy mumbled and Phil huffed.

“You did not beat me. If anything, you’re the one who lost Tommy, you looked like a snowman.”

Tommy sighed but leaned his head against Wilbur, letting his eyes focus back on the Grinch. They honestly hadn’t watched enough festive movies for all the mindless tv they left on.

“Thank you.” Tommy said suddenly, not tearing his eyes away from the tv. “For letting me come over here and bother you all.”

“Tommy, you know you can always come over here.” Wilbur promised, smoothing the kids hair down gently.

“And you aren’t that much of a bother.” Techno laughed softly.

“I had a great Christmas.” Tommy mumbled tiredly.

"We all did." Phil promised. "We should do it again."


End file.
